Por ahora, por un poco
by 4tardecer
Summary: El amor puede ser un bálsamo que cura las heridas más profundas. Sin embargo las cicatrices permanecen y gracias a estas; jamás se vuelve a ser el mismo…
1. Fatalidad

**FATALIDAD**

Miedo, alivio, incertidumbre, autocompasión, tristeza, culpa. Terry no sabía exactamente que era aquello que sentía.

Para empezar, aquel accidente había resultado ser más vertiginoso de lo que hubiese esperado.

Ella; la antes celebre y famosa actriz, en la inconsciencia producto de un berrinche, había actuado con imprudencia.

–Susana; entiende –impaciente en aquel instante, mal gastando toda su astucia al tratar de controlar su propia rabia, no supo como hacerle entender– no puedo acompañarte. No es porque no quiera. Tengo un ensayo y tú sabes lo importantes que son los ensayos para Robert; sobre todo antes de la premier!

Pero a ella, en realidad, en ese momento no le había importado; lo único que quería, lo único que en ese momento deseaba, era que el accediera a acompañarle a una reunión con algunas de sus amigas.

–Admite la verdad Terry! Te avergüenzas de mí! –alardeó entre lagrimas– de tener una novia tullida, como yo! Yo; que te amo demasiado… –gimió, para ella era muy importante presumir su compromiso y estaba segura de que si ella se lo pedía; el director perdonaría la ausencia de su prometido– a veces sigo sin creer que no puedas sentir ni un poco de remordimiento… fui yo quien te salvo la vida! Y es así como me pagas? Despreciándome!

Aquello siempre funcionaba, pero en esa ocasión, la obligación del actor realmente estaba en otro lugar y no al lado de la caprichosa mujer.

El trataba de no discutir, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano; hasta que termino por hartarse de esa situación, de que ella pusiera en su boca palabras que él nunca había pronunciado; y se marcho dejándola a mitad del tortuoso drama.

El ensayo de la obra "Los dos hidalgos de Verona" inicio como cualquier otra usual practica. Algunos detalles eran corregidos por el director, otros por los actores mismos, las escenografías recibían los últimos retoques, al igual que el vestuario. Y entre todo aquel desbarajuste, él.

Había llegado solo unos minutos antes, prácticamente solo había tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa y detenerse a saludar a unos cuantos, en su camino al escenario; cuando un inesperado gendarme entro por la misma puerta que él había cruzado poco antes.

Sobre el escenario, el oji azul parafraseaba alguno de sus diálogos, mientras esperaba a que su compañero de escena estuviese listo para comenzar. A la vez, un robusto hombre vestido con uniforme, se encaminaba al mismo sitio, meditando en las palabras con que haría de su conocimiento la terrible noticia que portaba.

–Que hace usted en mi escenario? –con esa frase, el director reprendió al intruso

Indiscretos, todos los presentes voltearon, interrogantes, hacia el desconocido sobre el entablado.

–Terruce Grandchester? –preguntó con voz exigente, aunque temblorosa.

Entonces todas las miradas se enfocaron en el actor, confirmando su identidad.

–Sucede algo malo, oficial? –era consiente de la curiosidad existente en todos los empleados ahí reunidos

–Tal vez deberíamos hablar en privado –sugirió, algo impresionado.

–Lo que tenga que decir; dígalo de una buena vez. De lo contrario, sugiero que se largue lo más rápido posible. Esta interrumpiendo un asunto importante

–Bien… –balbuceo, con un tenue temblor provocado por las miradas aun encima de él– aunque más importante que lo que vengo a decirle; sinceramente lo dudo –hizo una ligera pausa que aprovecho para tomar aire y con mayor confianza continuo– Hubo un accidente; muy absurdo, quizá –comentó– Susana Marlowe murió; fue atropellada…

**XXX**

Pues bien; aquí viene mi larga introducción.

Este es el inicio de un nuevo shortfic que traigo, salidito del horno, compuesto de capítulos muy chiquitos; y para el cual quizá debo aclarar que lo publicare siguiendo una dinámica que se ocurrió gracias a una amiga escritora para otro fandom y otra página.

Creo que antes debo hablar de esto, así que comenzare con como surgió la idea.

Charlaba con ella respecto a la cantidad de visitas que puede tener una historia y lo escasos que a veces resultan ser los comentarios (entre otras cosas, como el que una de sus lectoras la insulto). Así que con este fic hare un experimento inspirado en ella.

Cada capítulo nuevo será publicado de acuerdo al número de comentarios, además del avance o más bien sobre todo del avance que lleve en ellos. Y el requerimiento para las próximas actualizaciones, será así; los comentarios fijados hoy, más dos en cada nueva entrega. Es decir; para el próximo serán 7, luego 9, después 11 y así sucesivamente… aunque admito que en algunos casos quizá haga ciertas excepciones, todo depende de su respuesta y de todas formas, les avisare. Así que, nada de **"actualiza pronto"** porque esta vez depende totalmente de ustedes.

Mientras tanto y por ser la primera vez, además de que traje un capitulo realmente corto, más que los demás; comenzaremos con solo 5 reviews. Les parece?

Chicas; no es presión; es solo un experimento que se me ocurrió y que en parte lo hago para entender un poco a la persona de quien les hablo :P

De todas formas les recuerdo que suelo hacer las actualizaciones cada sábado. Y es que entre semana, en serio; no suelo tener tiempo ni disponibilidad de internet. Sorry… :(

Por otro lado, les pongo sobre aviso; y es que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Este fic no es de romance, de hecho, mi objetivo en esta historia es algo completamente opuesto. En realidad y al igual que casi todas mis historias; busco un punto realista, estoy tratando de abordar esa cara destructiva que el amor también posee. En pocas palabras es una historia complicada y de ahí viene su toque real… quizá, gracias a esto, también puedan llegar a encontrarlo hasta cierto punto, un poco confuso (por la forma en que estoy acomodando los próximos episodios) o cansino; por lo que les reitero **"es parte de mi intención, respecto a la trama" **solo espero que esto no se repita demasiado y en caso de serlo, por favor, háganmelo saber para tratar de corregirlo, a pesar de que la historia ya está casi terminada (bueno; solo la parte de Terry), aunque todavía me falta acoplarla.

Terminó recordándoles que para los próximos capítulos deberán poner un poquito de atención, pues probablemente no entiendan el ritmo de la historia; sino hasta el final, donde se cruzaran ambos relatos.

Agradezco su lectura y también agradezco a quienes participen y me dejen sus comentarios. Besos!

Monse – 4tardecer


	2. Ahogo

**AHOGO **

La luz de la mañana resplandecía tras las ranuras de las mal cerradas persianas, mientras aspiraba el aire frio que persistía entre las paredes de su alcoba. Pero él seguía ahí, en su cama, casi inmóvil, moviéndose solo lo necesario para evitar el posible dolor en la espalda.

Todo había parecido ser solo un instante, a pesar del cansancio y lo tormentoso de la situación. Aun le afligían las insistentes y repetitivas preguntas que los implacables reporteros no dudaban plantear.

–Es cierto que no fue un accidente? –todos, sin excepción, de distintas formas, habían preguntado lo mismo desde que aquel inevitable hecho sucedió– es cierto que lo hizo por usted? Es cierto que fue un suicidio?

Culpa, de nuevo salía a relucir esa maldita sensación de culpa. Aquel ya incesante interrogatorio aunado a las desdeñosas miradas y la despectiva actitud con que siempre iban acompañadas; habían terminado en sacar a relucir aquella actitud de culpabilidad, en su mayor potencia.

Durante los funerales había sido merecedor de infinidad de comentarios que no hacían más que atormentarle en mayor medida. La gente murmuraba entre sí. Así mismo había sido merecedor de las miradas curiosas, furiosas, reprobatorias, simpáticas, unas cuantas, coquetas; pero sobre todo, las que sin mediar palabra, lo inculpaban de lo sucedido.

Algunos lamentaban la perdida; pero era obvio en algunos otros, que solo habían asistido gracias a su posición como figuras públicas, y solo unos pocos estaban ahí apoyando al rebelde de los escenarios.

Fuese como fuese; no tenía ninguna duda de que a partir de ese momento su vida se complicaría de una manera que quizá, en ese preciso instante, ni siquiera pudo imaginar.

**xxx**

Sin importar distancias, sin importar si se trataba de un lugar lejano como Londres u otro más cercano como New York; las noticias referentes a ciertos eventos sociales siempre llegaban incluso más allá de ciudades como por ejemplo: Chicago. Donde el patriarca de la familia Andrew, al enterarse de esa función tan peculiar, no dudo en pedir a su secretaria que hiciera todo lo posible por reservar un palco.

Avisar a todos los integrantes de su familia, excepto a los apellidados Leegan, no le llevo más que un par de días, mientras que la organización del viaje quedo en manos de George, quien también había sido invitado a acompañarles. Sin embargo, Candy fue la última en enterarse, una vez que estuvo todo ya organizado; previniendo su posible negativa.

Una semana, en aproximadamente una semana, la familia Andrew estaría en New York, apoyando en su más reciente logro, a quien consideraban como uno de sus mejores amigos.

Aquella semana transcurrió rápidamente. La familia arribo por la mañana, se instaló en la propiedad que tenían en la ciudad y aprovecharon el resto del día para descansar del largo viaje.

Realmente emocionada, esa noche Candy no pudo dormir demasiado. Por más que deseaba, sus pensamientos no podían evitar alejarse de aquel a quien consideraba como un viejo amor y ahora, simplemente un buen noble amigo. No importaba en aquel momento, que tiempo atrás él no contestara ni una sola de sus cartas, no importaba que, aparentemente y durante mucho tiempo, él no hubiese deseado saber nada acerca de ella.

Si bien, era cierto que por el momento no tenía ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie, eso no quería decir que en el pasado no lo había intentado. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, estaba segura de tampoco desear una nueva relación con el inglés. Lo único real es que estaba más que entusiasmada con la idea de verlo una vez más; aunque solo fuera de lejos; mientras actuaba. Pero pensar en la idea de encontrarlo después, era algo que en ese instante suponía casi imposible. Pero fuera como fuera, su entusiasmo era notorio para todos.

La siguiente noche, mientras se preparaba para asistir a la función, Albert le había hablado respecto a las actividades que tendrían esa noche; actividades que hasta entonces, ella desconocía. En específico; una cena baile que le había dejado ilusionada con un añorado reencuentro que horas antes creía casi imposible.

Si se trataba de ser honesta, en realidad no presto demasiada atención a la representación, aun así se percató de la gran maestría con que aquel joven que resurgía de cierta parte profunda y dulce de su pasado, representaba su papel en la obra.

La realidad es que estaba segura de que lo que sentía no era más que admiración y un inofensivo sentimiento de amistad. Sí. Solo amistad, una amistad añeja y sincera; una amistad que solo podría comparar con el lazo que le unía a Albert.

Nerviosa, en el trayecto al hotel donde se daría la cena, no lograba dejar de frotarse las manos, eso hacía solo para que nadie notara el temblor que le delataba. Hasta que finalmente llegaron e ingreso haciendo el papel de segunda acompañante oficial de su tutor y querido amigo, casi hermano. Candy entro al salón y se situó en la mesa que había sido reservada para todos ellos.

–Te luciste… –después de tomar asiento, le murmuro al rubio sentado junto a ella– una mesa exclusiva para los Andrew, en una reunión como esta… debiste gastar demasiado…

–Es lo mínimo que nos merecemos; no crees? –sonrió cómplice– además; somos justo diez. Era ilógico que nos separaran.

Archie y Annie, Pattie acompañada por su abuela Martha, La señora Elroy junto a su dama de compañía, George, Albert que asistió del brazo de su prometida y ella; eran todos aquellos que ocupaban dicha mesa.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que la rubia no dejaba de ver la entrada principal, de hecho comenzaba a desesperarse al no ver llegar a su antiguo compañero de colegio. Ansiosa y sin saber exactamente cómo actuar frente a él, lo único que deseaba era poder saludarlo de una vez por todas.

–Tranquila –no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado y sin embargo, aquel sutil llamado de atención por parte de su protector, la regreso a la realidad– llegará; tarde o temprano. Tiene que venir

–Albert; lo conozco. Estoy segura de que no vendrá; de lo contrario, ya habría llegado… –aseguro decepcionada

–También lo conozco. Sé que tienes razón. Pero confió en que correremos con un poco de suerte y podremos saludarlo, aunque sea de lejos –trato de consolarla, recibiendo una sonrisa cansina.

Tratando de seguir el consejo de su buen amigo, Candy trato de concentrarse en otras cosas, como el gracioso relato que la Abuela Martha contaba con tanto frenesí.

Finalmente llego aquel a quien esperaba y a ciertamente ella no se percató de su entrada; pero si se dio cuenta del momento en que Albert se retiraba. Tratando de aparentar desinterés, siguió atendiendo la charla que se desarrollaba sobre la mesa.

Fueron varios minutos los que el patriarca tardo en regresar, minutos en los que ansiosa, la rubia esperaba que en su ausencia, él hubiese encontrado a su antiguo amigo en común.

–Y bien? –una vez tomo su lugar en la mesa, no tardo en querer averiguar– lo has visto? Hablaste con él? –lo observo reír con parsimonia– está aquí?

–Supongo que si… –disimulo su burla– pequeña; te prometo que terminando la cena, lo buscaremos –entonces ella sonrió accediendo a la idea, pero sin lograr encubrir su la decepción que le envolvía.

**xxx**

Solo dos semanas y un par de días habían pasado. A pesar de haber iniciado pocos días atrás, el otoño estaba en su apogeo, dando las primeras muestras de lo que pronto traería al invierno y sin embargo el seguía sin decidirse entre la autocompasión o el seguir adelante. Después de todo, ella jamás fue amada por él.

Que haría ahora?

Era una gran pregunta que, en la mente de aquel joven e intrépido actor, aun no contaba con su correspondiente respuesta.

Aun restaban otras dos semanas, antes de que tuviera que presentarse en los escenarios; pues al notar la misteriosa ausencia del joven, ese inusual ensimismamiento; Robert le había concedido un periodo de "vacaciones" que mínimo debían durar un mes.

Que haría hasta entonces?

Por el momento, mientras trataba de tomar una decisión, aun recostado en su cama, pensaba en todo aquello que había acarreado Susana a su vida.

Obligación, una obligación que no deseaba, desesperación, destrucción, odio, desamor y una extensa serie de comportamientos que debió tolerar.

Apretó los ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones, mientras recordaba la forma tan maniática en que Susana había actuado. Era tan falsamente dependiente de él, tanto que resultaba notoria la asfixia que se había desarrollado en su interior y sobre todo, también en el de su propia madre. Era tan obviamente falsa, que a veces lograba hacer que los demás dudaran de sí mismos y más aún, de las esperanzas que pudiese albergar cualquier médico. Era tan miserablemente desvalida, que gracias a ello, aquel accidente resultaba una tragedia de magnitud mucho mayor a la de cualquier otra, y la triste historia que le precedía, alentaba al escándalo.

El sol estaba ya en lo alto, mientras el aun no tomaba la decisión de salir de la mullida cama en que reposaba; pero fue su estómago quien exigió atención con un claro reclamo. Con movimientos taimados, se sentó, dejando que las sabanas resbalaran por su cuerpo; se tallo los ojos con suma pereza y bostezo. Era casi medio día cuando finalmente había decidido hacer otra cosa, en vez de seguir acostado…

**XXX**

Chicas, mil gracias por apoyar mi experimento. Sé que algunas no lo comprendieron del todo y una vez he releído el comentario que les deje, me di cuenta del porqué. Y es que en realidad, me trague unas cosillas por ahí. Enserio, disculpen, fue la prisa de que tenía que ir a trabajar y ya era algo tarde (igual que hoy)… =P

Y retomo; contándoles la historia más a fondo.

Mi amiga, de quien soy una asidua lectora; tenía la costumbre de condicionar sus publicaciones. Absolutamente en todos sus capítulos decía algo como esto

"Yo sé que me leen muchas y me pone muy triste que de tantas, tan poquitas comenten. Así que no publicare el próximo capítulo, sino hasta que haya mínimo X comentarios"

Lo admito; hubo una ocasión en que realmente se ofendió con un comentario y dijo que ya no iba a publicar. Muy intrigada y hasta decepcionada, quise hacerle ver que eso era injusto, al igual que lo de los comentarios. La situación cambio, pero sinceramente, mi curiosidad se incrementó; y esa es la verdadera razón por la que decidí hacer este experimento; porque no logro entender la razón de su propia necesidad de comentarios.

Comprendo si es que llega un punto en el que ustedes no quieran seguir apoyándome y descuiden, esta historia no será tan larga, así que espero sigan conmigo, al menos de vez en cuando. Además, pues si, también soy consciente de que ninguno de mis fic es miel sobre hojuelas. Ustedes lo saben, me lo han dicho un montón de veces, y créanme que quisiera cambiarlas pero la verdad es que, es mi estilo al escribir, créanme, aunque lo he intentado, no mas no salen otro tipo de historias. Con decirles que hace poco, un "amigo" de la vida real me reclamo por mi obsesión con la muerte y las historias complicadas, realistas, desesperadas y tristes. Por supuesto conteste que el día en que deje de creer que la muerte es hermosa, será porque finalmente haya comprobado que siempre he estado equivocada. :P Soy rara… lo sé…

Créanme que dude demasiado, sin embargo al final aquí está el experimento. Yo sé que en ninguno de mis otros fics lo había hecho y créanme que no pienso volver a hacerlo, porque igual que algunas de ustedes, pienso que puede ser hasta un poco absurdo. :P y lo admito, en parte también lo hago para comentar y comparar mis resultados con los de mi amiga (que siempre había usado esa táctica), en la próxima charla que tenga con ella :D

Bueno, espero que hayan entendido un poquito más la razón de este experimento, espero también que les haya gustado este capítulo y les aviso. La cuota cambia pero no demasiado; 6 reviews y les traigo el siguiente. ;)

Ustedes saben que agradezco, de todo corazón, sus comentarios. Siempre les prestó atención y aunque trato de complacerlas, la verdad, lo saben, se me dificulta.

**eupppgrand **(si soy sincera, no me moleste; al contrario!)** , Remiel22, LizCarter, Lady Supernova, ccc **(Jajajaja me encanto eso de "conejillos de indias" y la respuesta a tu pregunta, llegara)**, MagaCAfi, Cecy **(gracias, aunque admito, cuando me comen las prisas, me olvido de la puntuación :P)**, ara, Luna **(amiga, espero no tardar en traerles algo para Que Sople; todo depende de la acumulación de trabajo)**, Alejandra y F.L. Rowe**

Ah! Casi lo olvidaba! Lo que mencione sobre que la trama podría confundirles, es porque manejare una especie de antes y después. Pero por supuesto habrá momentos felices, aunque también habrá momentos dolorosos; lo menciono, porque tienen razón, no todo es siempre triste, destructivo o feliz y creo que ese es otro sello de mis tramas que siempre tienen un poco de todo aunque no terminen con un "felices para siempre" o no terminen de la forma esperada (lo digo por mi LLOVIZNA).

Chicas, finalmente les mando un enorme beso y fuertes abrazos. Gracias por acompañarme y espero leerlas pronto.

Monse – 4tardecer

P.D. A quienes esperan la próxima actualización en "que sople el viento" les aviso que **posiblemente **traiga el próximo capítulo para la próxima semana. Repito; **posiblemente… **


	3. Intranquilidad

**INTRANQUILIDAD**

Vistiendo solo el pantalón de su pijama e ignorando el casi desaparecido frio matinal; fue hasta la cocina en donde preparo una tetera y la puso al fuego.

El estómago le volvió a rugir cuando se percataba de que su pequeña despensa estaba casi vacía; solo contaba con dos paquetes de galletas y no estaba seguro del tiempo que llevaban ahí. Exhalo con pesadez y desinterés cuando eligió una taza y vertió el cálido líquido en esta.

Desayuno, anotando en un trozo de papel una lista de lo que consideraba más indispensable, luego, al terminar su bebida y las galletas, se cambió de ropa, cepillo su cabello y lo ató en algo similar a una cola de caballo. Rara vez se peinaba de esa manera, pero en aquellos días lo último que deseaba era batallar también con su cabello. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y finalmente salió de su vivienda; después de varios días en completo aislamiento, sin salir de la seguridad de aquellas paredes.

Fuera de su edificio todo lucia igual, era como si a nadie, solo a él, le afectara la partida de Susana; el problema mayor estaba en el aun desconocer si afectaba para bien o para mal.

Salir solo para surtir su despensa fue una lenta agonía que parecía querer atormentarle con las miradas de las que estaba seguro ser preso. Por ello no tardo en regresar a su hogar; su ahora seguro refugio.

Con dos bolsas repletas subió a su departamento, volvió a bajar y regreso, llevando consigo esta vez solo una bolsa. Se detuvo en el buzón y tomo el grueso paquete que formaba toda la correspondencia rezagada de aquellas casi dos semanas.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa y dispuesto a no hacer nada, volvió a dormirse con solo un deseo en mente. Que esas "vacaciones" terminaran pronto, para así al menos tener algo, demasiados diálogos en que ocupar la mente.

**xxx**

La cena transcurrió y termino sin que ella mostrara demasiado interés en la charla, gracias a que finalmente había localizado a aquel joven que tanto esperaba encontrar. Sin embargo, no esperaba verlo tan accesible y mucho menos tan afectivo con aquella mujer a quien recordaba como la Julieta de su Romeo.

La gente comenzaba a disfrutar de una amena charla, una vez satisfechos. Personas se levantaban e iban a saludar a sus conocidos de otras mesas; muchos se acercaron para saludar a Albert; muchos, pero nunca él.

Decepción. En ese preciso instante, la rubia estaba muy decepcionada y… celosa? No; eso nunca! O al menos eso es lo que ella creía.

La música comenzaba a dejarse escuchar cuando la ojiverde había decidido que aquello no le afectaría, sino todo lo contrario. Que era mejor alegrarse porque después de tantos pesares, aquel joven había sido capaz de rehacer su vida y había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir no solo los escenarios… y eso, para la pequeña enfermera, era mucho más de lo que ella misma había conseguido.

–Buenas noches; Candy –tan concentrada estaba en sus reflexiones, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que él se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado– es realmente un placer volver a verte…

–Terry… –musitó más que feliz de verle, con un nudo en la garganta y tratando de controlar las escuetas lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por su mejilla y que afortunadamente, nunca osaron aparecer.

En la esmeralda mirada resulto inevitable el reflejo de la alegría que aquel encuentro representaba para ambos. Simplemente no tenían ni un ápice de duda, de que finalmente se habían reencontrado con el amor de sus vidas.

Que hacer ahora?

Ciertamente Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar; y aun así, se levantó hasta poder dar un fuerte abrazo a aquel joven, de quien suponía, no podría saludar durante ese viaje.

–Que… alto estas! –aun no sabía que decir, y con una nerviosa risa, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

–Y tú; tal parece que sigues siendo la de siempre! –después de reír con la ingeniosidad de la pecosa, con un gesto saludo al resto y notó que su buen amigo se mostraba orgulloso– desde que te vi, me he preguntado… bueno, primero déjame saludar –pidió con nerviosismo– y después, espero que me concedas al menos una pieza…

–Por supuesto… –accedió la pecosa

Confianza por parte de uno e ilusión por parte de la otra; se confabulaban al ritmo de la música, creando la idealización de un sueño perfecto en el que aun ninguno se atrevía a decir la primera palabra y mucho menos, a ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos.

–Yo… –él fue el primero en romper el silencio– yo te debo una disculpa… –balbuceó– recibí tus cartas pero… no sé… aunque pretendía contestarte; la verdad es que nunca supe que decir…

–Está bien. Eso imagine –admitió– eso, o que quizá no las habías recibido. De hecho; la invitación que te hicimos sigue en pie.

–Gracias… por comprender… –tratando de ganar confianza, sonrió de forma cancina– pero… anda. Cuéntame algo de tu vida; no sé… tienes novio?

–No… –aceptó sonrojada– la verdad es que por ahora no creo tener tiempo para ello… y tú? Te vi muy apegado a Karen…

–Somos buenos amigos. Solo eso.

La solemnidad de aquella afirmación ilumino el rostro de la pecosa, situación que no pasó desapercibida por el oji-azul que mientras meditaba en ello comenzaba a permitir que en su corazón nuevamente se albergara la ingenua idea de un futuro con ella. Ella, que además del teatro era su gran pasión, su único y verdadero amor, y quien posiblemente aun le amaba con la misma intensidad.

Sin atreverse a mostrar sus sentimientos, una alocada idea cruzaba por su mente. Pero siendo honesto, no estaba seguro de poder llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo; ese podía ser el momento justo para demostrarse a sí mismo y al mundo, que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre.

–Por lo que pude ver esta noche; has tenido mucho éxito… –con esa tímida frase, la rubia intento seguir la conversación, pero la verdad es que él ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención a sus palabras.

–Candy… –dijo en cambio– quizá esto te parezca muy precipitado pero… –tomo aire antes de continuar; estaba seguro de lo que iba a preguntar? Y si realmente no estaba haciendo lo correcto?– Candy; yo sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y también sé que durante todo este lapso, jamás logramos comunicarnos. De hecho; no fue sino hasta la muerte de Susana que… –dudaba, esa era la verdad, pero ya había comenzado a decirlo y probablemente ella ya se había imaginado lo que diría. Jamás haría nada que decepcionara a aquella joven pecosa– tú…

–Está bien –sonrió ella, tratando de mostrarle su apoyo, imaginando que él tenía otra intención– que es lo que sucede?

No era momento para más rodeos. Ya lo había resuelto. Lo cierto es que lo había pensado desde que recibió esa primera carta. Lo decidió desde el momento en que la vio sentada en esa mesa. Así que; por qué demorarlo más?

–Te casarías conmigo?

Atónita, la rubia permaneció boquiabierta, cavilando entre el estupor de aquella petición. Aun girando entre el resto de las parejas, habían pasado de una pieza a otra, sin tomar importancia al tiempo y situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor.

–Por favor… – musito dominando el entusiasmo, tratando de ser realista– no bromees así conmigo…

–Crees… crees que es una broma?

–Que más podría ser?

–Candy; por favor. Debes creerme; soy sincero –hizo una pausa que aprovecho para buscar su mirada y fue entonces que repitió la pregunta– me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

–Terry… yo… –se tomó un par de minutos más para pensarlo; muy bien sabía que era algo impulsivo, pero…– Acepto Terry; me casare contigo…

**xxx**

Granizaba y las diminutas esferas de hielo revoloteaban en su ventana. Despertó rodeado de una obscuridad casi completa, pero consciente de que esta era producto del clima. Encendió la luz cuando un lejano rayo cruzó el firmamento.

Se preparó un sándwich, sirvió un poco de jugo de manzana y sin poder evitar los bostezos, se volvió a sentar en la cama trayendo consigo, su lunch y el correo.

Entre mordiscos revisaba y clasificaba las cartas, cuentas por pagar, propagandas y otras. En eso estaba cuando de nuevo se visualizó una ráfaga que a través de la obscuridad ilumino todas las cercanías. En eso estaba cuando se fue la luz.

Rascándose el cuello, fue en busca de una lámpara de combustible que encontró enseguida, la encendió y después de colocarla en el espacio en que más segura estaba y mejor le iluminaba, continuo con su labor.

El primer sobre que en esta segunda ronda tomó, tardo demasiado entre sus dedos. No lo creía, algo así le parecía meramente imposible, casi ilógico, casi erróneo, casi olvidado…

–Candice White Andrew –con voz rasposa y casi inaudible, leyó el remitente, confirmando que después de tantos días sin pronunciar una sola palabra, aun podía hablar– no; jamás olvidare tu nombre… –sentencio para sí mismo, acariciando las letras que la describían.

Una impresionante prisa casi le lleva a abrir el sobre; pero serenado por un suspiro, relajo sus movimientos, se detuvo y aparto la carta, mientras seguía clasificando el resto de su correspondencia. Lo mejor era aguardar, había decidido.

Un par de horas más tarde, aun bajo la luz de la lámpara, después de haber firmado algunos cheques y colocado cada uno en un sobre con los respectivos datos. Después de haber tirado gran parte de la publicidad recibida y finalmente, guardando el resto de la correspondencia aun cerrada; había regresado a su cama, cavilando única y exclusivamente en el contenido de aquella soñada carta.

Sin volver a decir una sola palabra desde el instante preciso en que había pronunciado ese nombre; trataba de imaginar las circunstancias en que ella había escrito cada palabra y después había ido al correo. Sabría ya de lo sucedido a Susana? Que podía haberle motivado a escribir? Después de tanto tiempo, después de dos años; qué podía ser tan importante?

El reloj marcaba ya más de las 11:00 pm, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba; sobre todo cuando por fin se decidió a abrir el sobre…

**XXX**

Chicas:

Como siempre; espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Y como el día de hoy se me está haciendo tarde; les aviso que por suerte es mi último sábado en este turno. Así que probablemente la próxima vez podre estar con un poco más de calma al publicar.

Agradezco su lectura y también sus comentarios a:

**laura, Ara, Luna, Cecy, MagaCafi, Lady Supernova, Clau, SANDYBELLHRNDZ y F. L. Rowe**

Me despido avisándoles que en esta ocasión el número de comentarios sube a **8** les parece bien?

Besos y abrazos a todas (os), que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo sábado. Ciao!

**Monse — 4tardecer**

P. D.: ahora sí, para la próxima semana, sin falta alguna, traeré capítulo de "que sople el viento"

Lo sé, estoy muy atrasada con las publicaciones.


	4. Equivalentes

**EQUIVALENTES**

_Terry:_

_Tal parece que esta es la carta más difícil que he escrito en toda mi vida. Han pasado casi 30 minutos antes de que lograra escribir algo aparte de tu nombre._

_Estoy segura de que las pocas palabras de consuelo que pueda mencionar aquí, no serán suficientes para menguar el dolor que sin duda alguna debe estar consumiendo a tu corazón, y muy probablemente estas serán exactamente las mismas que ya muchos te dijeron antes; en persona._

_Lamento de todo corazón la enorme pérdida que has sufrido, pero lo único cierto es que la muerte es inevitable; y por lo poco que he logrado leer, soy consciente del accidente que sufrió y de verdad te aseguro que muchos de los comentarios publicados, son más que absurdos._

_Así que te pido, te suplico no hagas caso de ellos; muchos solo podrían catalogarse como "alardes manipulados con el único fin de obtener una considerable cantidad de ventas"._

_Terry; ya sé que nuestra relación termino en unas muy peculiares condiciones; de hecho, a veces pienso que no debió haber terminado. Y sé también que probablemente ello influya ya sea en tu intención al leer o al responder; aun así, quiero que sepas esto._

_Justo ayer, cuando nos enteramos de lo acontecido; Albert se mostró muy preocupado por ti, lo cual, admito, aproveche para convencerle. Charlábamos sobre ti, sobre lo difícil y duro que es lo que debes estar pasando; y llegamos a la conclusión de que tal vez te vendría bien un descanso, quizá visitar a algunos de tus amigos, te ayude._

_La mansión Andrew, aquí en Chicago, te espera con las puertas abiertas; el día que quieras, no importa cuando, serás gustosamente recibido._

_Por favor, acepta nuestra oferta; pues realmente nos gustaría verte, saber de ti, un poco más de lo que dicen los periódicos._

_Te quiere._

_Candice White Andrew_

_P. D.: disculpa que me haya tomado el atrevimiento, Albert desea escribirte, pero le pedí ser yo quien te enviara esta invitación._

**xxx**

La decisión había sido tomada. Ya no había marcha atrás, aunque justo en esos momentos eso era lo que menos les importaba.

Los días pasaban y la organización de la boda iba viento en popa. Los Andrew, o al menos unos cuantos de ellos, se mostraban satisfechos con la idea de emparentar con el inglés; sobre todo, por la felicidad que la pecosa irradiaba.

La fecha de la ceremonia llego muy rápido; y es que en realidad, la joven pareja había decidido no esperar demasiado tiempo. Por supuesto, Candy lucia hermosa y Terry se veía realmente apuesto, pero sobretodo, ambos estaban felices con su unión. La celebración, por supuesto fue inolvidable, al grado de que los tantos reporteros también quedaron satisfechos con la comida y las viandas, al grado de que muchos se mostraron condescendientes respecto al escándalo que representaba ese apresurado matrimonio.

Es fácil imaginar que la luna de miel fue precisamente un derroche de felicidad. Un rápido receso a las actividades de ambos; en el cual, en aquellos instantes que no estaban encerrados en la alcoba, eran sin duda, un juego antecesor a su próxima demostración de amor.

La nueva residencia, era algo lógico. El lugar a donde regresaron después de unos días viajando por el caribe, fue New York; donde el nuevo apartamento que habían adquirido, los recibió de la mano de su nueva vida cotidiana. Una vida juntos, de la que estaban seguros, no permitirían que jamás, nadie interfiriera o tratara de separarlos; aunque solo se tratara de una simple discusión.

Por supuesto, una vez puso un pie en la ciudad, Terry fue reclamado por su vida habitual. Mientras Candy trataba de seguirle el ritmo, ordenar su nuevo hogar y conseguir empleo en alguna clínica importante. Debía ser sincera consigo misma. Ser la esposa del famoso Terry Grandchester había resultado ser un gran impedimento.

Casi tres meses pasaron, meses durante los cuales Candy había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar trabajo. Sitio a donde iba, era un lugar más al cual agregar en su lista. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado la frase "no queremos que la prensa se instale fuera de nuestras puertas o en nuestros jardines, solo para conseguir una exclusiva". Y peor aún; muchas veces más, ella misma había tenido que lidiar con un tumulto de reporteros postrados a las puertas de su edificio, siguiéndola por las calles de New York o escondidos tras algún jardín, esperando sacar la mejor foto. Estaba harta, pero se atenía a soportarlo; lo que fuera, por amor…

–Robert me hablo de una nueva puesta en escena…

Un martes por la tarde, después de un día más, prefiriendo quedarse encerrada en casa; su querido esposo había regresado después de una reunión con su director y productor. Entusiasmado y sin importarle preguntar primero por cómo le había ido a su esposa.

–Que bien… –sin entusiasmo y con una expresión cansina, Candy respondió

–Esta vez Robert ha decidido ampliar su enfoque…

El muchacho había comenzado a hablar y siguió, sin percatarse de que en ningún momento había sido escuchado.

La existencia de Candy poco a poco se había tornado en una pesada rutina. El diario ir y venir dentro de su casa, el eterno especular de la prensa y la clara desilusión respecto a su nueva vida, al lado de su gran y cada vez más vacío amor.

Para Terry, todo pasaba desapercibido. Él creía estar haciendo feliz a Candy, él creía que también era feliz; él solo creía que tenía una vida plena…

Los meses pasaban y tanto los rumores como las especulaciones respecto a la falta de un embarazo en la familia Grandchester, comenzaban a ser el pan de cada día en los diarios sensacionalistas. Todo este "escandalo" estaba provocando una ligera sensación de presión que realmente comenzaba a perturbarle. Sin embargo no se atrevía a tocar el tema con su esposa; mientras tanto, trataba de adivinar el porqué de esa situación.

Candy por su parte, sentía mucha más presión que su esposo; pues aunque ella sabía de ciertas teorías que hablaban sobre enfermedades y problemas para concebir. Pero la sociedad en cambio… la sociedad, sobre todo aquella en que se desarrollaba, seguía dejándose llevar por la creencia de que aquello era culpa de la mujer.

La antes enfermera tenia ahora un temor mayor a salir de su espacio, de aquellas habitaciones en las que se refugiaba el mayor tiempo posible, saliendo solo cuando estaba acompañada o cuando era realmente necesario.

–Eleonor nos ha invitado a una cena –después de haber salido a una caminata reflexiva, en la que había terminado en casa de su madre; Terry regreso a su hogar, con aquella invitación– esta noche, la compañía en que trabaja ofrece una cena por el inicio de las representaciones de su nueva obra.

El muchacho lo había dicho tan solemnemente, que no daba pasó a la discusión; pero no contaba con que su esposa tenía otros planes para esa misma tarde.

–Y… –un poco dudosa al notar la actitud seria y que no daba cabida a contrariedades– a qué hora debemos estar ahí?

–Iremos temprano, antes de que ka gente comience a acumularse

–Pero…

–Tienes algo más importante que hacer? –aquella aparentemente inofensiva pregunta, había lastimado a la rubia.

Tenía algo más importante que hacer? Era casi como si le dijera que ella siempre debía estar a su disposición y quizá peor; que jamás hacía nada, solo estar encerrada.

–En realidad… –retomo– tengo una cita con el médico…

–Cámbiala –encogió los hombros restándole importancia

–Es que; si la cambio me la darán para dentro de dos meses o más…

–Cámbiala. Lo que sea; no parece ser tan grave… –fue su última palabra

La pareja asistió a la cena. Terry se mostraba tan desinteresado como siempre, mientras que su esposa parecía estar molesta y poco cooperativa.

**xxx**

–Candy… –murmuró después de leer la carta– "me quieres" ahora solo me quieres… –masculló con demasiada amargura, remarcada gracias a la aspereza de su afectada voz– que fue del amor que estoy seguro antes por mi sentía?

De nuevo confundido, finalmente tomo una decisión que no se enfocara en sus necesidades básicas, y contemplando la lluvia tras la ventana, volvió a quedarse dormido.

No; ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para responderse a sí mismo.

Una extraña chispa impulsora se había instalado en el joven actor.

Si bien, aun no tenía los ánimos suficientes como para salir y hacer algo fuera de su reducido departamento. Si se desarrollaba un poco más de actividad dentro de este.

Varios de los escasos títulos que poseía, habían sido removidos de sus lugares, para ser leídos en algún momento, e incluso, una olvidada libreta, había sido usada, guardando entre sus páginas los fragmentos de una idea por surgir.

Sin embargo nada parecía ser suficiente. Su rostro seguía reflejando el esfuerzo que hacia al tratar de contener sus emociones. Y si era sincero, quizá podría admitir que aquella carta escrita por Candy, había resultado ser un punto que agregar a la lista de situaciones que le afectaban.

Salía muy de vez en cuando; a veces solo para encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros de escenario, con su madre o simplemente para volver a surtir su despensa. Lo único de lo que siempre hacia uso, era de la experiencia actoral, para poder disfrazar la sensación de persecución de la que era objeto.

**XXX**

Lo sé… Lo sé… sé que no tengo perdón y créanme, lo último que quería era un retraso como este… y por supuesto, les debo una explicación.

Algunas de ustedes saben que no estoy 100% bien de salud y de vez en cuando surge algún problemilla que no causa demasiado estrago. Esta vez, fue un problema o mejor dicho, una complicación de ese tipo. Lo peor (para mi) es que aunque procuro ser fuerte, llegan a suceder eventos como el del fin de semana pasado, que solo ocasiona en mí una baja autoestima e impotencia. Fue mi error, lo admito, aunque creo que no lo pude evitar. Lo bueno es que solo fue cosa de un día en el hospital y otro de reposo y como ya saben; procuro ser optimista… pues de lo malo, solo veo lo mejor; y eso es que ya me siento (casi) como si nada.

Sin embargo, lo importante aquí, es el fic. Que como ven; tarde, pero aquí traigo el capítulo.

Espero les sea de su agrado. Espero que perdonen el retraso, espero que lo comenten y espero esta vez cubramos un mínimo de **10 reviews.**

Pero chicas, me di cuenta de que muy pocas se percataron del conflicto emocional (para ambos) que significo la propuesta de Terry! Solo espero que después no haya desilusión, en serio… :P De hecho, fueron muy pocas las que mencionaron algo sobre la Pecosa (respecto al mismo asunto)… en fin…

Agradezco a todas quienes me han estado apoyando en este experimento, pues está dando mejores resultados de los que esperaba; hasta ahora, en cada capítulo han (o hemos) superado el mínimo impuesto.

**ccc: **Que sople el viento viene un poco retrasado. Al grado de que lo publicare mañana por la tarde (es que aún no lo termino de revisar). Pero de mañana no pasa… :P y bueno, agradezco tambi9en el recordatorio. Creeme que de no ser por mi salud, aquí habría estado. Sinceramente. En mi agenda no había nada más.

**Conny G Veruck: **Gracias por el apoyo y también por la paciencia. Espero que este resulte ser otro fic de tu agrado.

**Lady Supernova: **Mi querida y bella amiga; pues si… soy tan malvada :P casi perversa… jajajaja pues es que el asunto del cual quieres saber vendrá hasta el próximo capítulo… y créeme, no te imaginas… bueno… la verdad yo tampoco. Pues desde el jueves, no tengo ni idea de en donde anda mi cabeza…

**Cecy: **En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo… pero por otra parte… en serio, que bueno que no va; porque seguramente su terapista haría que pensara las cosas de otra forma… jajajaja claro, seguramente eso no me convendría ;)

**Ara: **Hermosa! Gracias! Aunque hubo un detallito que no entendí; sigo aquí y sigo sin olvidarme de ustedes. Es solo que la vida a veces se complica y pues… no siempre es fácil, rodas lo sabemos. Sin embargo, aquí sigo yo. Tratando de no dejarme caer… te mando un enorme beso y reitero. Que sople el viento viene mañana. Es una promesa.

**Bea: **Agradezco mucho tu comentario y créeme, te comprendo. Yo misma a veces no envió comentarios e incluso suele suceder que se me olvida lo que quería decir. Lo que me recuerda que precisamente debo un rw a una de mis amigas :P Regresando; la verdad es que a veces resulta muy complicado el escribir y también, a veces resulta muy complicado el comentar. Así que no te preocupes si a veces no lo haces; todo autor lo entiende y si no… pues seguramente se trata de esa amiga que inspiro este capítulo… jajajajajaja

**Carly Becker: **Hola y bienvenida a fanfiction y al candymundo! Es realmente grato saber que siendo nueva te haya interesado y gustado mi fic. Y lo digo sobre todo porque… más dramática y realista que yo… lo dudes… :S

**Luna: **mi bella amiga; no tienes idea del gusto que es leerte. Siempre con tus palabras de apoyo y tu incondicional compañía. Linda, solo quiero decirte que no te emociones demasiado, aunque tengo mala costumbre de no decirlo, me preocupas. En serio. Cada vez que mencionas tu corazón, me arrepiento de escribir con tanta intensidad. Pero como sé que sea como sea, te gustan… pues le sigo… jajajaja Querida mia, te mando un beso enorme y te recuerdo; Que Sople lo público hasta mañana ^_^ okis?

**Monica: **Gracias por lo de interesante y bueno. Te explico. Este fic lo diseñe en dos tiempos presente; el primero y que se desarrolla en el pasado, está divido en dos partes y esta acomodado tanto al inicio como al final de cada capítulo. Y el segundo, es un presente en el futuro, que esta acomodado al centro. Es decir:

Pasado xxx presente xxx pasado

Espero haya quedado aclarado y bueno; solo recordarte que las equis subrayadas son el final y el inicio de mi comentario.

**Clau: **Pues aquí está la primera carta de Candy. No estoy segura de que sea muy emocionante, pero aquí esta. Gracia por el comentario

**F.L. Rowe: **Te recuerdo, traigo a que sople hasta mañana. Asi que no desesperes. :P y también… espero que no te decepcione la carta… la verdad es que es parte de esa lentitud de la hable desde ese primer capítulo :P

Chicas; para finalizar les recuerdo que la próxima semana también publicare en lunes. Y será asi porque, pues, el sábado es el primer aniversario de mi mamá y estaremos un poco ocupados.

Gracias a todas las lectoras y también a las comentaristas. Les deseo una bella semana y a algunas… las leo mañana… ;)

Besos!

**Monse — 4tardecer**


	5. Pasado

**PASADO**

Los días avanzaban sin detenerse; haber vuelto a retomar su sitio sobre el escenario, había resultado ser reparador en cierta medida. Ensayo tras ensayo, función tras función; en su vida todo había tomado un tono monótono en el que pensar, era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Estos días se habían vuelto semanas y a su vez, estas comenzaban a contarse como meses. Afuera el invierno ya era más que un hecho y eso solo le recordaba el inicio del pasado capítulo más amargo de su vida.

Cierto día, poco después del año nuevo, llego a su edificio en medio de una nevada; aun no hacia demasiado frio y por eso camino con calma desde el lugar en que se estaciono. Como hacía todos los días, se detuvo frente a su buzón y continúo hasta llegar al departamento en que vivía.

Desinteresado, sobre la mesa abandono la correspondencia, tomo el periódico de esa mañana y leyó algunas de las noticias que no había podido leer antes. Solo se levantó para preparar un poco de té. Minutos después, aburrido ya del diario, eligió un libro y siguió leyendo hasta quedarse dormido.

Por la madrugada el frio calaba sus huesos; se levantó, preparo más té, se metió entre las cobijas y mientras tomaba la bebida, reviso el correo, quedando atónito al encontrar una carta de la única persona en el mundo, que estaba seguro que jamás le volvería a escribir. Bueno, no la única, pero si la más especial de ese grupo.

Temeroso de hacerlo, abrió el sobre no queriendo imaginar lo que ahí diría, pero rezando porque no fuese nada desagradable, aunque estaba seguro de lo contrario; luego saco la hoja, cerró los ojos, inhalo profundo, exhalo y se dispuso a leer…

**xxx**

La cita médica de Candy había sido desplazada por casi tres meses. Mientras tanto, la convivencia con su esposo era cada vez más tensa, complicada e insoportable. Lo cual terminaba siendo decepcionante, pues ni siquiera tenían un año estando juntos.

La molestia de Terry era el producto de los comentarios en contra de su esposa. Él la defendía en toda entrevista o pregunta que le hacían sobre ella, o al menos eso es lo que creía. La verdad era que una vez llegaba a su casa, no hacía más que mostrarse cortante, distante y seco con ella; pero él no lo creía así.

–Al parecer le gustan las relaciones complicadas –uno de esos días, Candy había escuchado los comentarios respecto a su matrimonio, en un programa de la radio– primero Susana y después; su ahora esposa; Candice.

–A mí me pareció muy extraño que se haya casado, cuando ni siquiera se cumplía el año de la muerte de Susana –dijo otra comentarista– incluso pensé que podría estar embarazada. Pero es obvio que no. Aun así; sigue siendo todo muy extraño. Por un lado; la Sra. Marlowe y sus declaraciones, diciendo que su hija se había matado por amor. Y por el otro, Terry, su silencio que inicialmente le hacía ver inocente, después su boda y la clara muestra de que nunca la había querido tanto como la misma Susana nos había hecho creer…

Candy apago la radio en ese instante. Atormentada se froto la frente, suspiro y lucho por borrar todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente y memoria. Lo que no sabía es que en otro punto de la ciudad, en su camerino, su marido había escuchado exactamente el mismo programa de radio.

Aquel día, un par de semanas antes de la consulta de Candy, cabizbajo y ensimismado, Terry regreso a su casa para encontrarse con que su esposa tenía ganas de hablar; hablar sobre el último tema que desearía tocar con ella.

–Por qué quieres saberlo? –perturbado, no supo de qué otra forma reaccionar– Simplemente, Susana murió. Eso es todo. Y por favor; olvida el tema.

–Pero… es que nunca hemos hablado sobre ello –pretexto la oji verde– y la verdad creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo fue que murió Susana, lo único que conozco al respecto es lo que decía la prensa sobre ello.

–La atropellaron –inicio con un suspiro que denotaba la molestia de tener que hablar al respecto, pero convencido de que de no hacerlo, su pecosa seguiría insistiendo– ella… –no sabía cómo iniciar su relato– yo salí hacia un ensayo cuando… al parecer no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando sucedió –inhalo profundo y continuo después de exhalar– la policía dijo una cosa pero su madre se encargó de que la prensa tergiversara la realidad

–La madre se Susana! –exclamo incrédula

–Sí –con voz distante reveló– estaba iniciando el ensayo, cuando un policía llego buscándome. Creí a Robert molesto con la interrupción; así que me dispuse a despacharle rápidamente, para poder seguir. Jamás imagine lo que aquel hombre me diría. Jamás imagine que algo le había pasado a Susana… –recordando todo aquello que el "accidente" provoco en él– ella había muerto y según algunos testigos. Quiso ir detrás de mí después de haberme marchado, nadie fue capaz de detenerla; pues estaba en un estado mucho más que agresivo. Llego hasta la entrada de su casa y fue entonces su madre quien la enfrento –hizo una pausa, mientras sus dedos jugaban nerviosos

La Sra. Marlowe enfureció al grado en que… Susana estaba tratando de incorporarse al filo de las escaleras que daban a la calle, cuando al calor de la discusión; su madre se marchó, no sin antes darle un empujón, que según los testigos, no fue tan fuerte. Pero basto para que Susana perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hasta abajo, dando un par de vueltas sobre el pavimento, en el momento justo en que pasaba un auto que no pudo frenar… –termino la explicación, en medio de una gran incomodidad.

–Los diarios no dijeron nada de eso… –impactada; Candy no podía creerlo.

–Por supuesto que no. Les era más fácil culparme a mí, que admitir que había sido realmente un accidente. Era más fácil y además; los comentarios que hizo la Sra. Marlowe, lo confirmaban todo…

–Pero te culparon de ello! Cómo pudiste aceptar esa culpa?

–Porque en realidad, parte de la responsabilidad es solo mía…

La actitud del actor denotaba que ya no diría nada más y fue precisamente por ello, además de que había quedado satisfecha con aquella explicación, que Candy no quiso insistir más con aquel tema. Terry sin embargo, se sentía extraño después de aquella charla.

Con la momentáneamente comprensible la presión que los medios ejercían; Candy se notaba un poco más tranquila el día en que fue a su revisión médica. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sus emociones se seguía acumulando.

Aquel día parecía ser igual a cualquier otro; el sol había salido y seguía su curso natural. La antes enfermera llego a su consulta cinco minutos antes del mediodía; donde después de una breve presentación y una veloz introducción, se preparó para una rápida inspección. Después, el médico le dio una orden para que se realizara una prueba sanguínea; simplemente para confirmar su sospecha.

El siguiente día sin falta, la oji-verde fue a que le realizaran la toma sanguínea. Sabía perfectamente bien el tipo de análisis que le practicarían y si era sincera consigo misma, no estaba del todo segura de querer que el resultado fuera lo que el medico sospechaba.

Estaba en conflicto.

Si se tratara solo de ella, afirmaría que le ilusionaba aquella idea; la idea de tener en brazos al producto del gran amor que le tenía a su esposo. Pero… amor… quizá sería mejor que dijera "pasión", "afecto", "apego…" simplemente ya no estaba segura de seguir amándolo.

Pero como era lógico en ella, ya había comenzado a pensar primero en aquel pequeño de quien aún ni siquiera estaba segura, existiera. No era justo. No, estando en medio de lo que justo la tarde anterior había comenzado a ver como un matrimonio destrozado.

Siendo honesta, estaba segura de que, de estar embarazada, como creía el doctor; eso solo significaría que tendría que seguir al lado de Terry, gracias a su posible retoño. Y eso era lo último que deseaba fuera su hijo; lo último.

**xxx**

_Querido Terry:_

_Me pregunto como estas. Poco hemos sabido de ti; tan poco, como siempre,, como lo único que se puede leer de ti en los diarios._

_Han pasado casi 4 meses desde la muerte de Susana y aun a veces sigo sin entenderlo. Si ese es mi caso, no puedo, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ha de ser para ti._

_Quiero que sepas que la invitación para que vengas a Chicago, sigue en pie. En realidad nos seria grata tu visita. Te aseguro que de ser posible, seriamos nosotros quienes fuésemos a visitarte; pero somos demasiados._

_La verdad es que soy yo la única realmente preocupada por ti... o al menos así lo siento._

_No sé qué pensar. A veces creo que quizá no recibiste mi carta anterior, otras supongo que tienes razón en caso de no contestarla, pero la mayoría del tiempo, sigo esperando tu carta desde New York._

_Sin embargo acepto y respeto cualquiera que sea la razón por la que no respondes… o quizá debo sincerarme y admitir que lo de la invitación fue solo un pretexto para poder escribirte._

_Solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites; y mientras tanto, te decidas o no a contestar esta carta; cuídate mucho._

_Con cariño_

_Candy_

_P.D.: entenderé en caso de que no puedas responder._

**XXX**

A estas alturas debo decir… muchísimas gracias ^_^ la verdad es que creo ir a la mitad de los capítulos. Y el éxito de este experimento sigue sorprendiéndome.

Esta tarde he estado muy ocupada buscando un nuevo empleo, pues… el que tenía… simplemente lo tenía… jajajaja y sinceramente, debido a este problemita, puede ser que tarde en publicar. Así que no me comprometo en una fecha fija. Solo les digo que aumento la cuota un poco más de lo normal. Y si no tengo mucha suerte (porque la verdad, hay muy escasas ofertas de trabajo por aquí) probablemente me tarde un par de semanas en regresar. Pero si tengo suerte, regreso este mismo sábado. Así que… espero leerlas por aquí y de todas formas, les aviso por Facebook.

**13 reviws en este capítulo **(es decir, haciendo la suma, la cuenta debe llegar a 56)**! **

Chicas, agradezco a todas quienes me han seguido fielmente, a pesar de todo y con todo y todo. Tengo un par de ideas en mente, aunque para otros fandoms y espero pronto regresar con "que sople el viento"

**Ara, Laura, Rosi, Cecy, Luna, F.L. Rowe, clau y Lady Supernova y a las dos chicas que firmaron como GUEST /es decir, anomimas) **Amigas, mil gracias por dejar su comentario y realmente, espero poder regresar para el próximo sábado… ya saben que a veces me desaparezco… :P

**Monse — 4tardecer**


End file.
